Prince and the Pauper
by Ghost-chan1072
Summary: Over the course of 7 years Arthur and Alfred were the closest of friends. Will Arthur's changing feelings make Alfred nervous or will he accept them. Lemon in later chapters. Horrible summary please read. Mprg... :D
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prolog

Alfred F. Jones was having a terrible week. All of his grandparents had died in a car accident. Now his parents were fighting and his mother was threatening to move to Canada. Alfred, only being 3 only understood 2 things, first he was soon going to have a little brother or sister , secondly he had no clue why his parents were yelling.

**USUKUSUKUSUKUSUK**

In London it was a completely opposite situation for a five year old named Arthur C.* Kirkland. His parents were happily married. His only worries were his siblings being arses. Arthur had three older brothers named Edgar,* Ian,* and Sean*. He also had a older sister named Leah*.

oOo

On this particular day Arthur had just finished his first day of kindergarten. He was so happy, he had made his first ever friend named Francis.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Arthur said when his mother entered the classroom to pick

him up.

"Hello dear. How was your day?" His mother asked stroking the boys unruly hair.

"Mummy guess what!"

"What is it, love?"

"I made a new friend his name's Francis! But he has this odd* accent like 'ow are you?"

Arthur's mother just hummed in agreement.

**USUKUSUKUSUKUS**

5 years later across the Atlantic

Alfred was packing for his first ever trip out of the states (other than Canada). He and his father were traveling to London to stay a Buckingham Palace. The Queen and his father had some important worldly matters to discuss. "You'll get along great with his son, Al," his father assured him as they boarded Air-Force 1.

Alfred being only half awake, could only muster a sleepy smile for his father.

**USUKUSUKUSUK**

After they stepped of the plane they were rushed to the Palace, where they were greeted with two, very handsome, young men.

"Hello Mr. President," said the taller of the two.

"Hello, sorry to be impolite but who exactly are you two?"

"I'm Edgar and this is Ian."

"And...?"

One of his body guards leaned over, "Sir, these are Princes Edgar and Ian Kirkland."

Alfred's fathers eyes looked as if they would pop out of the sockets, "OMG!* I didn't realize, forgive me your Highness'!"

"Amer-"

"So!" Ian was cut off by his brother, " Who wants to go meet the rest of the family?"

"By all means!"

When they entered the front of the palace they were greeted by two fiery red heads, "Mr. President, this is my younger brother Sean and younger sister Leah," said Ian.

"It's very nice to meet both of you, but I thought you had another sibling, a-"

"They do!" said a loud voice at the top of the staircase, "Me! Prince Arthur Charles Kirkland!"

* * *

*Charles- my friend and I came up with the name about a month ago

*Edgar- Scotland

*Ian- Whales

*Sean- N. Ireland

*Leah- S. Ireland

*Omg- I just thought it was amusing

Thank you so much for reading I know it sucks ;A;

reviews are very appreciated .


	2. Prince Charming

Chapter 2: Prince Charming

"Arthur, there you are," Ian said, patting Arthur on the back when he reached the bottom of the staircase, "meet the president and his son ummm..."

"My son Alfred. It's very nice to meet you Prince Arthur."

"Hey Art, we're going to introduce Mr. President here," Ian gestured to Alfred's dad, "to mum and dad. Watch Alfred, okay?"

Arthur's eyes widened,"No, not okay! Why the bloody hell do _I_ have to do it? Why can't Leah or Sean do it?"

"Because Arthur," Edgar said slinging his arm around his brothers neck, smiling wickedly,"Ian told ya to do so. Also please do try to watch you language around the wee baby would you?"

"But-"

"Arthur just do it already," Leah commented, annoyed with her brothers stubbornness.

"Fine!" Arthur gave up and turned to the President, "Well then, come on you."

"No," Alfred mumbled after coming out from behind his father.

"Excuse me?"

"No!" Alfred yelled, turning and running out of the castle doors, not knowing nor caring where he was going.

"Sigh. I better go find him" The President said.

"Let me, I know the palace grounds better. Plus as Ian said you need to go meet my parents," and with that Arthur went to go look for the young American.

USUKUSUKUSUK

Before Alfred knew it he was in a very beautiful, very large garden. Not knowing where he was he sat down and started bawling.

USUKUSUKUSUK

Arthur soon found Alfred sitting in the garden* with his face in his hands, sobbing.

He lightly tapped the American on the shoulder, making him jump. "Hey lad. Are you okay?" Arthur inquired rubbing the boys back.

"Go away! I don't like you!" Alfred screamed.

"And exactly why do you not like me?"

"C-cause you don't care about me! No one does!"

"That's not true," _well maybe the part that I don't care for you, _Arthur thought to himself, "I know for a fact that your mum and dad both love you, more than you know."

"R-really?" Alfred asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Really," Arthur replied, wiping the stray tear rolling down Alfred's cheek.

Alfred tackled Arthur hugging him, "Can we do something now?"

"Sure, like what?" Arthur asked hugging the American back.

"Hmmm..." Alfred thought for a long moment, "How 'bout we play tag."

"Okay, sure."

As soon as the Briton agreed Alfred shot up, "Tag your it!" Alfred said running away from Arthur who was sitting on the ground.

"What! Wait Alfred, that's not fair," Arthur yelled running after Alfred.

USUKUSUKUSUK

About minuets Arthur had finally caught up to Alfred. He rapped his arms around the Americans waist, "caught you!" Arthur sat down holding the American tickling Alfred's stomach.

"Ahh! Stop!" Alfred said, laughing.

"Okay, okay, so what do you want to do now?"

Alfred felt his stomach rumble, "Arthur can we eat please?"

Arthur looked at his watch, "yeah sure it's almost supper time anyways. Come along we'll find you some food," Arthur said getting up and out stretching his hand for Alfred to hold.

USUKUSUKUSUK

After they had eaten Alfred's father had finished talking to Arthur's parents, "Well, we didn't get every thing we needed to done today, so we'll be staying a few more days," he told Alfred.

"Yay!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping on Arthur, "Did you hear that Arthur, we're staying longer!"

"Yes, yes, now please get of me," Arthur said pushing the boy away.

USUKUSUKUSUK

The next night Arthur heard a soft whimper outside of his door. When he opened it he found Alfred sitting on the floor crying. "Hey Alfred," he said cautiously, "Whats wrong?"

"Sniff," he pointed to the small bulge in his pants, "Arthhurrr, sniff, what's wrong with it? I'm scared!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred and pulled him into his room, shutting the door and turning the light on as he went. "Okay, Alfred, are you okay with me helping you with your problem?"

"Uh hu," Alfred whimpered.

"Even if it means I'm touching you down... uhh... there?"

"Please Arthur just make it stop!"

"Okay, okay, come over here then," Alfred walked over and Arthur pulled him into his lap. "Can I take off your pants?" Alfred nodded so Arthur continued slipping the American's pajamas of to the floor. Now his erection was obvious under his boxers. Arthur took his hand and and slid it down Alfred's shaft and then back up to the head.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Alfred asked worried about what the Briton was doing.

"Shhhh, Alfred its going to be okay," Arthur assured, "I'm going to take your boxers off now, okay?"

"Uhhh... I-i guess so."

Arthur now slid the boxers down, letting them fall to the floor. Alfred's member was now completely exposed to Arthur's hungry eyes. He could now feel himself getting hard, "Shit!"

"Arthur what is it?" Alfred asked worried.

Arthur lifted Alfred and turned him around while also pulling down his pants and boxers, exposing his member as well. When Alfred was all the way turned around, Arthur grabbed both their members into his hand and started pumping. Alfred's breath hitched and he started bucking into Arthur's warm hand.

"Arrtthhuurrrr! More!" Alfred urged Arthur to go faster, he felt as though something weird was going to happen.

"Shh, I know, now just relax," Arthur comforted.

Not more than a minuet later white ribbons were being squirted over their chest. Alfred collapsing on Arthur, exhausted from his first orgasm. Arthur got up and grabbed a rag from the bathroom, whetted it, and wiping of the cum from both his and Alfred's chests.

* * *

**Hi every body Hope you liked it. I know Alfred and his first erection, ;D Oh Arthur. If anyone wants to read these I will usually post them on my dA page first and that also goes for my Franada ff**

Thanks for reading please review:D


End file.
